Forever
by Dyassie
Summary: Sarah soon realizes she needs to get back to Jareth but can she? This is a short one chapter story picking up after Sarah's party with her Underground friends.


Forever

"Remember. If you ever need me."

She looked at her friend, the normally grumpy little dwarf with a heart of gold.

"I'll call. Thank you Hoggle."

He was the last of her friends to leave. She looked around her now empty room exhausted.

After everything she had been through that evening, it was no wonder. Pulling back the covers, she decided it was indeed past time to go to bed. The little impromptu party that had occurred after beating Jareth had kept her mind too occupied to realize how tired she truly was.

Jareth, she thought. What would become of the Goblin King? The story ended after the girl defeated him getting back her brother.

Climbing into to bed, she pulled the covers up to her chin closing her eyes drifting off to sleep.

"Sarah."

The man stood before her. His hand reached out an open palm to her, beckoning to her to come to him. His eyes were so sad.

He just stood there as he repeated her name in a ghostly wail.

"Sarah….Sarah…."

Sarah set straight up in bed still hearing the voice seductively calling to her.

"Sarah….Sarah…."

She peered through the darkness. He was not there. She shook her head.

"Jareth?"

The voice stopped.

Had it been him? Or was it just a dream?

His eyes, the woeful expression haunted her. Is this what would become of him? Because of her?

She closed her eyes fighting back the tears still seeing the horrible vision. Her heart ached, ached for him.

Why…why should it pain her so?

She opened her eyes knowing why.

Throwing the covers off, she went to her mirror.

"Jareth?"

Nothing happened.

"Jareth, the Goblin King, I need to speak to you."

Again nothing happened.

Mustering all she could, drawing every ounce of desire from inside she tired one more time. "I wish myself to the Goblin King!"

A flicker of something occurred in the mirror. What was it? Why was he not responding to her?

Then the flicker happened again. This time she saw what it was. It was his face. For just a moment, she saw him before he vanished in the darkness.

_You have no power over me_, she heard repeat in her mind. Was that the reason he could not reach her? Had she forever trapped him away from her?

"No!"

"Sarah…."

She heard his voice. He was trying to reach her.

She had to do something, but what?

She found herself in her jeans and top running through the night air to the park, tears streaming down her face. The park had always been her sanctuary, where she could think.

She had to reach him. She just had to.

Running across the little stone bridge, she collapsed to the ground on the other side crying. What had she done?

The wind tore at her hair blowing it everywhere. What good was this going to do, she berated herself. Sneaking out alone in a park at night, it was only going to get her grounded, not help her to get back to him. How could she possibly get him back now?

_What's said is said_ she heard Jareth's voice in her memory. She had again said the wrong thing and now they both were going to suffer for it. She knew there was no going back.

Resigning herself to the inevitable, she pushed herself to her feet brushing the grass from her jeans. The wind was getting worse. She knew there was a storm coming. She should get home. But what was there left for her now, she sighed in her mind, Jareth was gone.

Slowly she made her way to the bridge. The bridge, she wondered. In fairytales, a bridge often represents a bridge between two worlds, she thought. Maybe, just maybe, she hoped.

Standing in the center, she called out one more time. "Jareth, Jareth, the Goblin King, I give you all the power over me you need. Just come to me. I need you."

For a moment nothing occurred. But then, there he was, standing in all his brilliance across from her.

"Jareth." She smiled brightly relieved. She had done it. She had found a way.

He just stood there rigid, seemingly unsure of what she wanted. "Why do you persist in summoning me?"

"Did you really mean what you said?"

He head rose straighter. "Yes."

"Are your feelings genuine?"

"Yes."

She bit her lip trying to think of how to word it correctly, to get to the root of what she was really asking for. "I mean I need you to tell me straight-forth," she threw her hands down rushing up to him, "in simple words, tell me, tell me. I need to know it was not just some cruel trick of yours." She peered up into his eyes begging, pleading for the truth of his feelings as she brushed back the hair flying in her face.

"I love you. I did not want to. But you made me love you." She looked up at him, the tears brimming her eyes.

"And Toby will remain here?"

"Yes."

She nodded to herself. "I had to know." She looked into his eyes. "I had to know. I had to know your feelings were real and that Toby would be safe. Do not leave me again. Please, take me back with you. I want to be with you."

He cupped her chin. "Are you sure about this?"

The tender smile crossed her lips, her eyes becoming warm pools of love. "I am. I…I love you Jareth." She had never told anyone that before making the words sound foreign to her lips.

"You sound unsure." He peered into her eyes. "This would be forever Sarah."

Her hand wrapped around his.

"When I saw you in pain, I knew." She shook her head trembling. "And then when I thought I could never reach you again…I…I…I just did not know what to do. I had to get to you Jareth. I had to…" She started crying. "I love you Jareth. I just want to be with you like you tried to ask me to."

Bringing up a hand, he stripped off his leather glove. His gentle fingers wiped away her tears caressing her cheek. "And you will be."

His arms closed around her.

"Forever."

At the single word, tears glistened in her eyes. "Oh Jareth," she cried.

He pulled her to him, his eyes full of such love. Her heart thudded against her chest as the same love poured out of her. "Forever." She arched upwards to meet his lips as they pressed against hers.

And they vanished into the stormy night to live out the rest of their lives together in the Underground.


End file.
